


Left Behind For Good

by Otrera



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Left at the Altar, Sad Sam, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: If anyone has a title idea for this, please tell me!





	Left Behind For Good

“I hate her,” Sam choked out to the empty pews. “I _hate_ her.”

He hung his head and let out a deep, shuddering sigh. He wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his suit. Tears smeared in its wake.

Today was his _wedding day_. He should be married and at the reception by now, cutting the cake and dancing with his wife. Instead, Ruby had left him at the altar, and he was crying, alone, in a darkened church.

“Hey, you okay?”

Sam looked up, expecting to see the priest or one of the guys who volunteered on the weekends. Instead, he was met by the sight of a short blond man who had a full sleeve of tattoos on both arms, and two earrings in his right ear.

‘You don’t work here,” he blurted.

That startled a laugh from the man. “No. My, uh, my dad’s the priest. I’m visiting him.”

He sat down on the step next to Sam. Sam shuffled over to make room.

“What happened?”

Sam cleared his throat. “My… my fiancée left me. We were supposed to get married.”

“Oh, dude, that sucks.”

Sam laughed bitterly. “Yeah.” He sniffled. Tears fell from the corners of his eyes. “Shit. Sorry.”

“Hey, no, it’s okay. You can cry. It’d be weird if you didn’t.”

“Yeah. I guess.” A few tears dripped off his chin. “I don’t even know what I _did_. I loved her with everything I had. Then the solemniser asked her if she took me to be her lawfully wedded husband… and she said -” his breath hitched harshly “- _I can’t_. And she just looked so _happy_ when she said it. I just - what did I do wrong?”

He looked up at Gabriel, desperation written on his face, hoping that this stranger might somehow be able to help him.

Gabriel’s face was pensive. “You took off time at work for the honeymoon, right?”

Sam nodded.

“I’m going home tomorrow. Come with me.”

“What?”

“I’m only visiting my father for a couple days; I’m leaving tomorrow. You should come with me. A change of scenery to help you move on.”

“I don’t even know your name.”

“Gabriel. They call me Gabriel.”

Sam exhaled. “Okay,” he said, “okay.”

Gabriel stood. He held out his hand to Sam, who grasped it tightly and pulled himself up.

“What are we going to do? When we get to your place?”

“Whatever you want, kiddo. It’s your party.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has a title idea for this, please tell me!


End file.
